Bright, Cherry Red
by MadCapSciFiWriter
Summary: No secrets can be kept in Atlantis, especially when a certain Col. is trying to propose marriage.


**This was inspired by Doxymom's fanfic word challenge posted for Valentine's Day.**

**This yet another attempt by me to do humor…work with me people, I haven't got my footing yet with this genre.**

**As always…I own nothing but the computer used to type this story. Sadly Shep doesn't belong to me…I've just kidnapped him for a while!**

**RED**

Lt. Col. John Sheppard was a bright, cherry red…or at least his face was.

Yet he had not woken up with such.

No, John had woken up with a firm resolve to finally admit to the woman he loved that he did in fact love her…and once having made his confession do something about it.

No, John Sheppard had felt good, carefree and even had a slight bounce to his step as he made his way down the hallways of Atlantis to the public showers that morning.

That was his first mistake.

No matter how lax the Lt. Col. seemed to be in regards to military protocol…one did not see him literally skipping down the hallway unless something was up.

First sign.

Second sign…

The Lt. Col., as he readied himself for the day, threw some Aqua Velvet cologne on after his shower. He paid extra attention to his hair, not that there was much that could be done with it, but just like a rooster puffs up his feathers when he approaches his mate, John made sure his hair spiked in just the right direction to impress.

The quip he threw at the mirror didn't help matters either

"_She can't turn down this face."_

Especially since the supposed vacant showers of the bathroom John was getting ready in held one other occupant…a very, talkative scientist new to the Atlantis expedition.

This young man, being new, had no idea what was going on so naturally asked his fellow scientists who upon hearing the activities of one John Sheppard started to squeal…yes squeal…they just happened to be a science team full of woman.

And there is when the situation escalates into problematic territory.

'_It's about time'_

'_What took him so long?'_

'_Will she accept him?'_

'_Of course she will, he's gorgeous'_

'_If she doesn't grab him up, let me at him!"_

Now Atlantis is a relatively large city, unfortunately due to the fact that the whole city had yet to be cleared for residential living, most of the Atlantis expedition only occupy a small section of the city…and when something is happening with the city's most known military officer…gossip is bound to occur, touched with anticipation and all around excitement…that spreads like wildfire across the ears of every lower status member of the science team, military contingent and civilian groups alike.

But John Sheppard…he had no clue.

Poor boy.

He continued on his way to meet Teyla with a whistle and bounce, only slightly curious about the giggles he heard from some female science officer passing by him and the looks coming his way from a couple of his Lt.'s as made his way through Atlantis.

Now John Sheppard was no fool but, in his defense, he had others things on his mind, such as the planning out of his proposal.

He slipped his hand into his pant's pocket and gripped the small box inside, reassuring himself that he hadn't done anything as idiotic as leave it back in his room. Now that would have been embarrassing…and Sheppard really didn't want anything to go wrong and nothing could be worse then the forgetting of the engagement ring.

If only that had been his problem…

John comes across Teyla finally and in his eagerness immediately takes her out onto a balcony. John is all smiles and Teyla can't help but smile in return… until, that is, she catches a glimpse of a blurry face pressed up against the opaque glass of the doorway leading out onto the balcony… staring at her and Sheppard… or at least Teyla thinks the face is staring at them…it was difficult to tell with the features so distorted.

Her smile turns into a furrowed brow as she turns her gaze back to John with a question on her lips.

However John is talking still and Teyla forces herself to pay attention…

'…_we have known each other for quite a while now and I care about you…"_

John's voice trailed off as he sees Teyla's attention wasn't fully on him. He follows her gaze and sees that now there were quite a few faces with their noses pressed up against the glass.

John frowns as slips his hand around Teyla's arm and leads her away from the door to a more secluded part of the balcony.

Teyla turns to face John looking at him with curiosity. John clears his throat and begins again, _'Teyla, I want to ask you som…'_

The door to the balcony swooshes silently open and several people dressed in science and civilian garb crawl on their hands and knees out onto the balcony, hiding behind bushes and archways to get a glimpse of the Col. asking Teyla to finally marry him.

'_That's her'_

'_He's going to do it'_

'_Do what?'_

'_Shhhh…be quiet'_

Voices carry. Voices are heard…and the tips of John's ears started to turn red.

'_He going to ask her to marry him'_

'_Oooo really, she in one lucky gal…he is a fine specimen of the male species'_

'_Where can I get me one of him?'_

'_Do you think she's pregnant? What else could have gotten that man off of his derriere and finally ask her to marry him'_

The red that had tipped his ears now started to spread downwards across his cheeks as John looked down at Teyla, who also couldn't help hearing all the whispers. The look of incredulity on her face made the red of his face deepen.

'_Ah…how cute would that be…little Shep's running around Atlantis'_

'_They would have such cute kids…don't you think?_

'_Hey…shhhh…be quiet….why isn't he saying anything?_

'_Let's move in closer…I want a better look'_

John whirled around to face the interlopers, _"NO…NO YOU DON"T WANT A BETTER LOOK! YOU WANT TO LEAVE US ALONE SO I CAN ASK HER TO MARRY ME!" _

"_John"_

John froze.

John turned back around to face Teyla.

A smirk hinted at the corner of her lips and laughter danced in her eyes as she looked Shep in the face…his bright, cherry red face.

No…John Sheppard hadn't woken up with such but sometimes life never goes the way you plan and so you end up having your face look like a bright, red cherry as you ask the woman you love if she'll marry you.

Good thing Teyla doesn't have anything against the color red.

THE END


End file.
